Hashiri tsuzukete
Lyrics Nihongo 　迷うことはないその道を選んだ 　あなたの瞳は何よりも美しい 　変わらぬ日常とまだ知らぬ世界が 　激しく巡る荒れた大地が揺れた 　だからあなたの背中を見送り 　わたしは永遠に誓ったの 　終わりのない旅　ただ帰りを待つと… 　走り続けて立ち止まらないで 　燃える勇気 　体中から満ち溢れたその魂で 　走り続けて　立ち止まらないで 　もう振り返ることもなく 　選び抜いた道を迷わず駆け抜けて Romaji mayou koto wa nai sono michi wo eranda anata no hitomi wa nani yori no utsukushii kawaranu nichijou to mada shiranu sekai ga hageshiku meguru areta daichi ga yureta dakara anata no senaka wo miokuri watashi wa towa ni chikatta no owari no nai tabi data kaeri wo matsu to... hashiri tsuzukete tachi tomaranai de moeru yuuki karadajuu kara michi afureta sono kokoro de hashiri tsuzukete tachi tomaranai de mou furikaeru koto mo naku erabi nuita michi wo mayowazu kakenukete English Translation There is no hesitation, you chose that path Your eyes, are beautiful than any other thing With the never changing every day, the yet unknown world Revolves intensely, the stormy earth shakes That is why I send you off and swear to eternity I will just wait for your return, from your endless journey Keep running, don’t stop For burning courage From throughout your body, overflowing with spirit Keep running, don’t stop No more looking back Without hesitation, run through the path that you have singled out Long Version 迷うことはない　その道を選んだ あなたの瞳は　何よりも美しい 変わらぬ日常と　まだ知らぬ世界が 激しく巡る　荒れた大地が揺れた だからあなたの背中を見送り　私は永久（とわ）に誓った　 終わりのない旅　ただ帰りを待つと・・・ 走り続けて　立ち止まらないで　燃える勇気 体中から満ち溢れたその魂（こころ）で 走り続けて　立ち止まらないで　もう振り返ることなく 選び抜いた道を迷わず駆け抜けて 羅針盤（コンパス）が指した　明日に近づくため あなたの行く先　間違いなんてない 吹くはずない色の　風に戸惑っても 生きてる限り　ずっと信じていくの きっと知らない世界を知るたび　大きく強くなってく 自由にいきてる　姿が好きだから・・・ 走り続けて　立ち止まらないで　夢路（みち）は続く 空と大地が繋がるその先目指して 走り続けて　立ち止まらないで　もう目をそらさないで 暖かく強い風を味方につけて 眠れぬ夜に時が運んだあなたの香り 心配ないと聞こえる声に涙溢れた 走り続けて　立ち止まらないで　燃える勇気 体中から満ち溢れたその魂（こころ）で 走り続けて　立ち止まらないで　もう振り返ることなく 選び抜いた道を迷わず駆け抜けて 走り続けて　立ち止まらないで　夢路（みち）は続く 空と大地が繋がるその先目指して 走り続けて　立ち止まらないで　もう目をそらさないで 暖かく強い風を味方につけて Long Romaji mayou koto wa nai sono michi wo eranda anata no hitomi wa nani yori no utsukushii kawaranu nichijou to mada shiranu sekai ga hageshiku meguru areta daichi ga yureta dakara anata no senaka wo miokuri watashi wa towa ni chikatta no owari no nai tabi data kaeri wo matsu to... hashiri tsuzukete tachi tomaranai de moeru yuuki karadajuu kara michi afureta sono kokoro de hashiri tsuzukete tachi tomaranai de mou furikaeru koto mo naku erabi nuita michi wo mayowazu kakenukete compass ga kashita asu ni chikazuku tame anata no yukusaki machigai nantenai fuku wa zunai iro no kaze ni tomadotte mo ikiteru kagiri zutto shinjite iku no kitto shiranai sekai wo shiru tabi ookiku tsuyoku natteku jiyuu ni ikiteru sugata ga suki dakara... hashiri tsuzukete tachi tomaranai de michi wa tsuzuku sora to daichi ga tsunagaru sono sakime kashite hashiri tsuzukete tachi tomaranai de mou me wo sorasanai de atatakaku tsuyoi kaze wo mikata ni tsukete nemurenu yoru ni toki ga hakonda anata no kaori shinpai ani to kikoeru koe ni namida afureta hashiri tsuzukete tachi tomaranai de moeru yuuki karadajuu kara michi afureta sono kokoro de hashiri tsuzukete tachi tomaranai de mou furikaeru koto mo naku erabi nuita michi wo mayowazu kakenukete hashiri tsuzukete tachi tomaranai de michi wa tsuzuku sora to daichi ga tsunagaru sono sakime kashite hashiri tsuzukete tachi tomaranai de mou me wo sorasanai de atatakaku tsuyoi kaze wo mikata ni tsukete Long English Translation There is no hesitation, you chose that path Your eyes, are beautiful than any other thing With the never changing every day, the yet unknown world Revolves intensely, the stormy earth shakes That is why I send you off, and swear to eternity I will just wait for your return, from your endless journey Keep running, don’t stop, for the burning courage From throughout your body, overflowing with spirit Keep running, don’t stop, no more looking back Without hesitation, run through the path that you have singled out The compass has pointed out, for tomorrow comes around Your destination, is definitely not wrong Even if you’re bewildered by the impossible colour of the wind As long as you live, keep on believing For sure, every time you know a bit more of the unknown world, You’ll grow and be stronger I like the you that lives freely Keep running, don’t stop, the path of dreams continues Aim for the place where the sky and earth meets Keep running, don’t stop, don’t avert your your eyes anymore Have the warm strong wind as your ally On sleepless nights, your scent finds me Telling me not to worry, my tears overflow Keep running, don’t stop, burning courage From throughout your body, overflowing with spirit Keep running, don’t stop, no more looking back Without hesitation, run through the path that you have singled out Keep running, don’t stop, the path of dreams continues Aim for the place where the sky and earth meets Keep running, don’t stop, don’t avert your your eyes anymore Have the warm strong wind as your ally Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 走り続けて can be found on 秋桜's album, cosmos. Trivia *'走り続けて' is the final cosmos song in pop'n music. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Category:Adventure Songs Category:Cosmos Songs